Wait? You like me?
by Tipofan4life
Summary: Po and Tigress return from a mission Master Shifu sent them on and Tigress starts to notice her friend isn't being himself. When she asks him what's wrong she makes a shocking discovery that changes their friendship forever. What does he say? Find out!


**Here's another one shot for y'all hope you enjoy! Its inspired by a similar story I read a while back I'm just making things different.**

 ***In the Woods with Po and Tigress***

It was a cool autumn day and Master Shifu had sent Po and Tigress on yet another mission to a far away village that a fire had destroyed. They were sent to help the wounded and to clean up the damage. They had done that and were heading back the two were about a days journey from the village when they decided to rest and make camp for the night in the clearing of the woods.

Tigress got the firepit dug out and Po got the wood and soon a warm fire was crackling in front of their makeshift beds. Po and Tigress sat beside each other on a log however Po stared into the fire with an emotionless but worried hurt look on his face.

Tigress had noticed Po didn't say hardly anything during their journey. Concerned, she asked her friend.

"Po, you've barely said anything and you haven't even touched our lunch, what's wrong." Tigress asked softly looking at her friend.

Po was having his own inner turmoil over his feelings that he had for the hardcore tiger master. He was deep in thought and hardly said a word but occasionally stole glaces at the tiger. He thought he had no chance with her and the thought of it depressed him greatly.

"If I told you, you would just get mad at me." Po said with the look on his face getting more depressing.

"No I won't. I'm your friend I can't stand to see you like this; tell me what's bothering you." Tigress said softly and placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Ok but you won't like it." Po said feeling brave he scooting closer to her.

Po then leaned in cupped her cheek and kissed her lips for about three seconds before breaking away and turning around. Tigress was shocked when he did this her eyes widened but before she could kiss back he broke away and turn the other way.

"Wait? You like me!? Tigress said with a blush in a sort of high pitched voice.

"More than that actually hehe... I kinda love you." Po said nervously rubbing the back of his head before continuing. "I know you don't feel the same way but I hope I didn't ruin our friendship." Po said with a depressed tone of voice and a sigh.

"N-no it's not that. I-I actually do feel the same way, Po." Tigress said turning him around with her paw and giving him a warm smile to ease his doubt.

"R-Really?" Po asked sounding more cheerful.

Tigress nodded "At first I wasn't sure if I should accept what I have been feeling for you but you taught me there is more to life than just kung fu and I've come to accept that feeling." Tigress said softly before leaning in and giving him a warm loving kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist bringing her closer as he melted into the kiss. They kissed each other passionately for a few minutes before breaking for air.

Tigress looked into his eyes lovingly with a blush on her cheeks before saying "I love you Po I really do." She then nuzzled her head into his neck and purred.

Po was estatic he just made out with the girl of his dreams that he thought he'd never be with.

"I love you too Tigress!" Po said then sighing dreamily as he clung to her.

She then whispered gently into his ear:

"Now Po I'll be your girlfriend but in secret and we can hold paws but not around the others so can you please do me a favor and not tell the others especially Shifu. I know they will find out sometime but it's best they don't know yet." She said softly but lovingly.

"Ok, I understand Tigress." Po said softly rubbing her back still shocked at what happened.

Tigress leaned her head back to look in his jade green eyes that she secretly loved "Good, thank you. Now that your my boyfriend, I'll be watching you to make sure no girl tries to steal my Po." She said before releasing him giving his arm a playful punch. "You're mine got it?" She said with a smirk.

Po blushed, rubbed his arm and nodded "Got it! And don't worry I only want you." Po said with a smile.

"Good to hear." She said with a smile giving his cheek a lick with her tongue.

Po sighed dreamily and unconsciously fell backwards over the log they were sitting on and hit the ground behind them. Tigress couldn't help but giggle in amusement at his reaction.

"You alright down there?" She asked teasingly still giggling holding out her fuzzy paw to help him up. He blushed in embarrassment and took the offered paw and she picked him back up.

"I think we should get some sleep, we'll head back to the valley in the morning, ok?" Tigress said softly still holding his paw.

Po nodded. A few seconds later a breeze came through and made Tigress shiver. The temperature was dropping quickly and the sun was slowly setting over the horizon.

"Po, this may sound weird but... can I sleep with you tonight? Specifically on you?" Tigress asked still shivering from the cold.

"Of course Tigress! That's not weird at all and you cold?" He asked lovingly noticing her shivers.

"Yeah a little and I also just wanna be with you." Tigress said blushing stepping closer to him feeling her heart beat faster in her chest.

Ok, let me just get some blankets and we'll go to sleep." Po said letting go of her paw to get blankets and quick as a flash he returned with them and laid down on the bed. Tigress then laid face down on top of him nuzzling her head into his chest feeling the warmth and softness of his fur. Po pulled the blankets over them and he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back and she then wrapped her arms around his neck and purred softly.

"Good night, Po I love you." Tigress said softly while stroking his cheek.

"Good night, Tigress I love you too." Po said softly with a smile as they shared one last warm sweet kiss. Tigress laid back down on his chest and quickly fell asleep as did Po shortly after. They both slept blissfully in each others arms till morning.

It was now morning and the sun hit both of them. Tigress slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her panda sleeping peacefully while still holding her tightly. She smirked and gave his cheek a big lick with her tongue and he woke up.

"Good morning my panda did you sleep good?" She asked with a cheeky tone of voice.

"Good morning my beautiful Tigress and yes I did." Po said with a blush as Tigress licked him again.

"Alright then we should head back to the valley lets go." She said with a soft smile and then stood up stretching and Po got up with her. They shared a long passionate kiss before slowly pulling apart to look into each others eyes.

"I love you Tigress." Po said with a smile.

"And I love you too, dragon warrior." She said sweetly as she released him from their embrace.

He then packed up all their things and they walked back to the valley holding each others paws tightly. True to his word Po let go of Tigress' paw once they entered the valley. They both returned to the Jade palace very happy and told Shifu everything but their new relationship. A few weeks later Tigress decided it was time to tell him and surprisingly he approved of their relationship. But gave Po a stern warning.

"Now Po I do trust you but if you break her heart I will break you!" Shifu threatened. Po nodded nervously. Then his expression softened and said "Now thats been said I give you my best wishes." He said with a small smile and Po and Tigress bowed to him and left for the peace tree for a date.

After finishing their small picknic Po leaned against the peach tree with Tigress in his arms.

"That went better than expected." Tigress said in relief holding her panda tightly.

"Yeah I thought Shifu was gonna kill me hehe." Po said laying his head on top of his love.

"Glad he didn't though; I'm just glad I got you." Tigress said blushing rubbing her head into his chest.

"Yeah me too, love. I'm glad I have you as well." Po said holding her tighter.

Tigress turned around in his arms and cupped his cheek and they kissed passionately on the lips both slowly biting each others lips in a hot romantic rhythm. They moaned into each others mouth as they couldn't get enough of the taste of the others lips. They finally parted after a few minutes for air breathing heavily.

"I love you Po forever and always." Tigress said breathing heavily stroking his cheek.

"And I will always and forever love you Tigress." Po said also breathing heavily.

The two lovers rested in each others arms blissfully enjoying every second of their company.

 **The End!** **I know this went fast but it was a one shot hope ya liked it plz review!** **Tipofan4life out!**


End file.
